Primer Casi Beso
by Maslover
Summary: Una noche solos en casa, Kendall, James, Logan y Carlos deciden jugar verdad o desafio, pero este simple juego le ayuda a James a aclarar sus sentimientos...


Una noche en el departamento 2J, los chicos se habian quedado solos, la Sra. Knigth habia ido a Minessota con Katie para finalizar la venta de la casa junto con la mama de Logan.  
Chicos, estoy aburrido! -dijo Carlos haciendo un puchero  
Juega videojuegos Carlitos -dijo Logan sin dejar de leer su libro, sentado en el sillon de la sala.  
Logan, no seas aburrido -dijo James mientras le tiraba un cojin a la cara de Logan- podemos hacer algo divertido.  
Lo tengo -dijo Kendall con una sonrisa picara- Verdad o desafio?  
Los chicos se miraron un poco extranados por la propuesta de Kendall  
Por mi no hay problema -dijo Carlos.  
Supongo que a mi tampoco me incomoda -dijo James encogiendose de hombros  
Y bien Loggie? -dijo Kendall  
Esta bien, lo hare...  
_

Ok, empiezo yo! -dijo Kendall emocionado- Carlos.. verdad o desafio?  
Mmmm... empezare con verdad!  
De acuerdo -dijo Kendall pensando- dime Carlos, cual ha sido la experiencia mas horrible de compartir el cuarto con James?  
James miro seriamente a Carlos  
Emmm... bueno yo creo queee... -Carlos penso un momento- La experiencia mas horrible es que James me despierte de madrugada porque se ha quedado sin crema para el cabello o cuando tira todas mis cosas al suelo solo porque busca su tonta camisa de la suerte!  
Kendall y Logan hecharon a reir.  
Bien James -dijo Carlos tratando de distraer a sus amigos, ya que noto que a James no le gusto para nada la respuesta- me toca, verdad o desafio?  
Verdad -dijo James muy serio  
Carlos se ponia un poco nervioso por la reaccion de James- Emm.. cual ha sido el beso mas desagradable que has recibido?  
James penso por un segundo, la pregunta de Carlos lo hizo olvidar de lo molesto que se puso con la respuesta anterior- Cuando estabamos en Minessota, una navidad hace 3 anos, yo estaba esperandolos a ustedes en la puerta del colegio, cuando de pronto llego Jess, me agarro de las mejillas y me beso de la manera mas tosca y asquerosa que puedan imaginar, luego salio corriendo, regreso y me dijo que olvido poner el muedago encima de mi y me lo arrojo en la cara, luego volvio a huir.. fue algo realmente tonto...  
Pero Jess es linda! -dijo Carlos  
Pero rara -refuto James- en fin, me toca... Logan, verdad o reto?  
Verdad, claro  
Son unos aburridos -murmuro Kendall  
Dime Logan -dijo James ignorando a Kendall- Si tuvieses que elegir entre besar a Carlos o ir en ropa interior rosa a la escuela de Palm Woods, que escogerias?  
James! esa pregunta es tonta! y ambas opciones son embarazosas!  
Eso lo hace mas interesante Logan -dijo Kendall sonriendo  
Bien, besaria a Carlos! -dijo Logan- seria algo rapido, privado y no me avergonzaria frente al resto.  
Carlos se sonrojo de sobremanera, lo que hizo que James y Kendall se rian  
Ya basta -dijo Logan- ahora es mi turno, Kendall, verdad o desafio?  
Bien, yo lo hare interesante.. desafio!  
Perfecto... emmm -Logan penso durante unos segundos- lo tengo, besa a James!  
Que!? -grito James haciendo un gesto incomodo  
No hare algo como eso! -dijo Kendall  
Lo lamento, pero dices que no vas a cumplir el desafio? -dijo Logan fingiendo sorpresa!  
Que!? Kendall va a rendirse ante un desafio!? -Carlos fingio estar en shock  
Dejenlo en paz, ademas no solo lo involucran a el, sino a mi tambien -dijo James- y me opongo!  
No puede ser posible que Kendall se rinda! esto es algo que nunca habia ocurrido -dijo Logan, a sabiendas de que asi motivaria a Kendall.  
Esta bien! esta bien! lo hare! -dijo Kendall fastidiado  
No lo haras! -dijo James entrando en panico  
Kendall se acerco a James, quien estaba atonito por lo que iba a pasar.  
No lo hagas! -dijo James  
Somos mejores amigos, solo sera un beso, no es nada grave -dijo Kendall- no cambiara nada  
Aun asi me incomoda -dijo James haciendose para atras.  
Logan y Carlos miraban fijamente la escena  
Kendall se acerco a James a tal punto que sus narices se toparon. James podia sentir el aliento de Kendall sobre sus labios.  
Kendall se acerco despacio a los labios del atractivo moreno... y cuando estaba a pocos centimetros de hacerlo Logan interrumpio  
Esta bien! Esta bien! No tienen que hacerlo!  
James y Kendall voltearon inmediatamente a ver a Logan  
Lo lamento, no crei que fueras capaz de hacerlo -dijo Logan- pero no es necesario, no te obligaria a hacerlo..  
Bien -dijo Kendall y se alcaro la garganta- entonces, creo que me toca a mi de nuevo... Bien Carlos, verdad o desafio...

Asi pasaron un rato jugando, hasta que cada uno se fue a dormir.

James no podia dormir, solo podia pensar en que estubo a punto de besar a Kendall, pero como no se complio, ahora tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo! siempre se sintio atraido hacia Kendall, aunque jamas se lo habia dicho a nadie, ni a Carlos que era el mejor de sus mejores amigos, con quien tiene mas confianza...  
James se levanto, necesitaba salir a tomar aire...  
Al llegar al balcon, se sorprendio al ver a Kendall ahi tambien.  
Hey! -dijo Kendall sonriendole- que haces levantado a esta hora?  
Yo podria pregunarte lo mismo -respondio James.  
No podia dormir, es solo que tengo varias cosas en la mente... -dijo kendall  
Pues, supongo que me pasa lo mismo, tengo mucho en que pensar, por eso vine aca.  
Lo se, es un buen lugar para relajarse y aclarar la mente, no crees?  
Claro que si -dijo James acercandose a Kendall y apoyo su mano junto a la de el.  
Y en que tienes que pensar? -pregunto Kendall  
James abrio la boca para hablar pero no salio ni una palabra... penso durante unos segundos y finalmente dijo: Es que estoy muy inseguro sobre algo  
James, -dijo Kendall- tu sabes que no hay peor cosa que quedarse con la duda de algo, lo mejor es que dejes tus inseguridades de lado y...  
Kendall fue interrumpido por los labios de James, que envolvieron a los suyos en un dulce beso... Kendall, en un principio quedo en shock, pero de inmediato le devolvio el beso, nunca se habria imaginado que besar a un chico se sintiera tan bien, pero sabia que no se sentiria tan bien si no fuera James...  
Cuando se separaron, James miro fijamente a Kendall, con la mirada llorosa y dijo:  
Realmente me gustas, kendall  
Kendall se sonrojo y sonrio: Yo siento lo mismo por ti, James..  
Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron una vez mas, para sellar el momento con otro beso!

Hola a todos, esta es la primera historia que hago, asi que por favor! no sean crueles jeje, cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor, no duden en hacerla a traves de los review...

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
